


Feeding The Incubus

by sadmacedace



Series: Haikyuu!! Incubus AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Incubus Nishinoya, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, incubus au, magic users exist in universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmacedace/pseuds/sadmacedace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi makes sure his boyfriend is well fed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeding The Incubus

**Author's Note:**

> Ties in with Sinful. Kind of.

Asahi made his way back to the lounge, red faced with embarrassment. He wasn’t expecting to walk in on his roommate - and best friend - about to have sex. He really should have knocked-- he would have knocked if he wasn’t worried for his boyfriend. Entering the lounge he looked over to his boyfriend who gave him a quizzical look.

“See something you didn’t want to see?” Noya smirked stretching out like a cat on the couch.

Asahi sighed in silent admittance to Noya’s question. Walking to the couch he ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s dark hair.

“You really have me worried y’know.” he sighed.

“I told you I’m fine. I just felt a little dizzy was all.” Noya said brushing aside his comment.

“You nearly fainted.” he huffed.

“You’re worrying too much.” Noya said softly looking up to meet Asahi’s eyes.

Before anything else could be said between them they heard Daichi talk from the entrance of the lounge. “You of all people should know he’s a worrywart,” Daichi made his way into the room with his  _ guest _ \- who was obviously wearing Daichi’s clothing - followed him.

“Suga, this is Asahi and Noya. Guys, this is Suga, he’s an incubus too, I figured he might be able to help.” Daichi said giving quick introductions, and his guest-- Suga nodded in polite greeting.

Another incubus? He didn’t look like an incubus. While Noya had a distinct impish appearance, pointed ears, and two small horns pointing out from the top of his forehead just below his hairline, and of course the obvious tail adorned with a spaded tip. Suga, he had none of that. He looked human-- almost human, no human had eyes that bright. He was brought back from his thoughts when he was nudged in the side by Daichi.

“You didn’t accidentally cast another spell on him did you, Mr. White Mage?” Daichi continued raising his eyebrows.

“I’m never going to live that down am I?” he asked, giving Daichi a defeated look. Daichi just smiled and shook his head.

Turning their attention back to the issue at hand Daichi started to question Noya and himself. After going through the events of earlier, he told Daichi how Noya partially blacked out on him when he was getting up from bed, Asahi managed to catch him before he fell to the floor, and by then Noya had regained consciousness. While explaining what happened Noya was still insistent that he was perfectly fine.

Daichi eyed Noya for a moment then turned to Suga, “What do you think?” he asked.

“You don’t know?” Suga responded raising an eyebrow.

“I have a theory, but I want your opinion.” Daichi said. Suga paused for a moment.

“He’s hasn’t been feeding enough.” Suga stated.

Daichi gave him a confirming hum, “Y’know from how often you two do it, I’m surprised he isn’t overfed.” now Daichi was just teasing him. Asahi could feel his face turn red for the second time that day.

“Well, you know how to fix that, have fun.” he said clapping Asahi on the shoulder, Asahi saw him take Suga’s hand to lead him out of the room and - presumably - back to Daichi’s room.

Hearing the door shut down the end of the hall Asahi let out a sigh and looked over to his boyfriend. Noya’s eyes were downcast, and he was thumbing the hem of the oversized shirt he was ‘borrowing’ from Asahi.

“Noya,” he started softly, “why haven’t you been feeding from me?” he asked. He saw Noya visibly bite his lip and his hands pause their movements on the shirt’s hem.

“I… I’m embarrassed to tell you.” Noya mumbled, still not looking up from the floor.

Asahi sat next to his boyfriend and put an arm around him, softly kissing the side of his head, before pulling Noya into his lap. Noya let himself be held by Asahi and leant his head against Asahi’s chest. Asahi stroked Noya’s back soothing him.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed around me, I won’t judge you.” he said softly.

Noya let out a sigh before starting, “I know it’s just…” he paused.

“When, when we do it and I feed on you, I always come too quickly… so I’ve been trying to hold it off, but I just keep forgetting.” Noya admitted quietly. Asahi quietly hummed.

“I know you feel embarrassed by it, but you know you don’t have to hold back. I won’t think any less of you if you do come early.” he said, before kissing the top of Noya’s head.

“I know, I’m sorry that I made you worry.” he said.

“It’s okay. Just promise me you’ll feed properly from now on.” Asahi said, continuing to stroke his fingers across the incubus' back.

Noya looked up to Asahi and gave him a quick kiss, “I promise”.

Asahi smiled at him, “Well let’s get you fed.” he said picking Noya up bridal style, Noya let out a giggle before Asahi made his way to their room.

Pushing the door shut to the bedroom he laid Noya down onto their bed, quickly stripping both of them of their clothes. They shared a feverish kiss, pushing his tongue into Noya’s mouth, moaning when he eagerly accepted it. Asahi ran his fingers over Noya’s chest, pinching at the incubus' nipples, using magic to send tiny shocks of static electricity through them. He heard Noya moan and arch into him, his cock was already hard. He broke the kiss to suck on his boyfriend’s neck, leaving the beginnings of a hickey as he continued down to tease Noya’s nipples.

He took one into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, the other he kept teasing with his fingers. He sucked and nipped at it until it was flushed pink. Satisfied with his work, Asahi moved on to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. He felt himself growing hard to the sounds of Noya’s moans and feeling him writhe beneath him.

When Asahi was satisfied with his work he kissed his way down Noya’s chest, to his navel, and then to his hips, sucking on the skin there. He pulled back to look at Noya. Noya’s face was flushed red and he was gripping the pillow he was lying on. Asahi smiled at him, then leant over to take lube out of the nightstand. He used his magic to heat the bottle in his hand, flipping the cap and pouring the heated liquid onto his fingers.

He positioned his fingers at Noya’s hole, circling a finger around the rim, looking back to Noya who was biting his lip in anticipation and pushed his finger in. He saw Noya visibly shudder. Stroking his own cock he pushed another finger into the incubus. Noya continued to moan and writhe as Asahi fingered him, Asahi crooked his fingers to rub against Noya’s prostate. When he did that Noya pushed himself up to grab at Asahi’s shoulders.

“P-please fuck me.” Noya moaned out.

Asahi smiled and kissed him, “Soon, you’re doing so well.” he reassured.

Noya whined and continued to hold onto Asahi. Seeing the desperation on his boyfriend’s face Asahi pushed in a third finger and continued stretching him. Continuing to finger Noya he moved his free hand to tease the head of his cock, feeling Noya dig his nails into Asahi’s shoulders. He rubbed his thumb over the slit collecting the pre-come there, then moved to tease the frenulum. He could feel Noya trembling, doing his best to keep his composure despite his loud moaning.

Asahi stopped his teasing and felt Noya relax, he removed his fingers only to hear Noya whine at the loss. Asahi used the leftover lube on his hand to stroke his own cock. He kissed Noya, pushing him back down to the bed. He pulled back just slightly, whispering against Noya’s lips.

“I want you to start feeding now.” his voice deep with lust, and started kissing his boyfriend again.

He heard Noya hum against his lips, when he felt the tingling of Noya starting to feed on him, he prodded Noya’s entrance with his cock. He could feel how excited Noya was, without further delay he pushed his cock into the incubus. He felt the hot insides of Noya twitch around him, spasming as Noya loudly moaned. Asahi pulled back to look at him. Come was sprayed across his stomach. Noya hid his face with his hands.

“I’m sorry.” he whined, obviously ashamed for coming so quickly. Asahi hushed him, pulling his hands away from his face and placing kisses across his knuckles.

“Come as much as you want. I want you to keep coming for me, Yuu.” Asahi whispered into Noya’s palm. Noya nodded, smiling at the use of his true name. He let himself submit to Asahi.

Asahi started with slow thrusts, keeping a steady pace. Noya’s insides were twitching and squeezing around his cock, he grabbed Noya’s thighs and pushed them up to thrust deeper into him. The lewd moans and whines Noya made spurred him on and he began to fuck into him faster. Letting go of one of his thighs, Asahi started to tease his nipples once again, sending small bursts of static electricity through them.

Noya grabbed at the bed sheets and arched his back when Asahi starting using his magic to tease him. A moan fell from Noya’s lips and he came over his own stomach again. But Asahi still wasn’t done yet. The tingling thrumming through him as Noya continued to feed from his energy. He pulled Noya up to sit in his lap. He reached under Noya to lift him up and down on his cock. In this position he was able to bite and suck at Noya’s neck, forming hickies before moving to a clear patch of skin to continue his assault on his boyfriend’s neck.

Asahi felt his peak drawing closer, he stopped sucking at Noya’s and gave him a quick peck, then let himself fall onto the bed. He thrust up roughly into Noya, making loud moans spill from his mouth. He felt Noya’s inside twitching around his dick again, he saw him bite his lip, obviously trying to stop himself from coming again. Asahi wouldn’t have that. He reached forward and started to stroke Noya’s cock in rhythms to his thrusts. That was enough to push Noya over the edge again and he came onto Asahi’s chest with a loud groan. This was Noya’s strongest orgasm yet, clenching tightly around him caused Asahi to spill his own seed inside of Noya. Noya continued to twitch around Asahi’s dick, still feeling the aftershocks of his climax.

When they both came down from their highs, Noya sagged into Asahi. Asahi reached danced his fingers across Noya’s back, resting in the afterglow with his boyfriend.

“How do you feel?” Asahi asked.

“Amazing,” Noya hummed, kissing Asahi’s chest.

“No longer hungry?” Asahi pressed.

“Nope, all good! At least for now~” Noya giggled. He looked up to meet Asahi’s eyes. “I love you” he added.

Asahi smiled back, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it. ^^


End file.
